storms and secrets
by skitteryissexy
Summary: With their parents gone Riley and nikos go off to fend for themselves along the way they go their seperate ways. Riley towards Manhattan and her brother towards queens but what happens when they get to the cities what will they do and will they see each other again
1. Chapter 1

Things seemed to be spinning around in her head she had no idea what to do. She had never been in this situation before. What went wrong? What did she do wrong? And what could she do about it? It all seemed like a nightmare and she just wanted to wake up.

It all started on a stormy summer night in 1900. Riley sat up in her bed and looked out the window. She watched as lightning lit up the sky and rain pounded on the window. She even noticed the car parked in the driveway she watched in horror and surprise as her parents began loading luggage into the bag of the vehicle. Riley laid there with silent tears streaming down her face. They would be back she tried to reassure herself that they would be back. They couldn't leave her and zeke maybe it was all a dream a horrible dream. She would wake up in the morning and everything would be fine. They would still be a family.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to be switching back and forth between Riley and her brothers pov.

Rileys POV

I felt myself being violently shaken awake. As far as sleep goes I don't think I got much I just kept on replaying last nights scene in my head. I finally turned to look at my attacker.

" Riley. Get youse lazy bum up ma n pa is gone n deyse leff us a note." nikos said urgently handing the letter to me. I sat up quickly and took a deep breath before reading the note.

RIley and nikos

This is the hardest thing we have to do. But we can no longer take care of you. You are to rely on each other and take care of yourselves. Don't try to come look for us we are long gone and will never return.

The note wasn't signed or anything I felt a single tear run down my cheek before I looked up at nikos. I knew what he was thinking but I didn't want to admit it. We had to move out of here and find jobs and a new place with our parents gone there was no way we could afford rent. We packed a bag of clothes for each of us then split the 30 dollars our mother left us on the table. As we headed out the door we looked back at the house we grew up in once more before going on our journey. I decided that I would search Manhattan while nikos went towards queens. I gave him one quick hug before we went our seperate ways. I began walking around Manhattan trying to see a place where I can work. I began walking not to aware of my surroundings. I hadn't exactly been paying attention to where I was going until I ran into a wall.

" stupid wall." I said walking away and rubbing my head. Before I could keep going I was pulled back and found myself staring into the face of a teenage boy not much older than myself.

" miss I ain't no wall." he smiled down at me.

"Ise sorry. Its just Ise lost an lookin fer woik." I stated. The boy seemed absolutely harnless. " I'm Riley by the way."

The boy looked at me and grinned. " guess youse jes gots ta find out." he laughed as he walked away. Part of me wanted to follow him but I wasn't sure if I should. I saw him look back at me and grin again as if challenging me to follow him. So I did he led me straight to a building that had newsboys lodging house written on the sign. I look at him confused as he turned once last time to look at me before opening the door and walking in. Was I supposed to follow him. I sat there for a moment lost in my thoughts. But how could I follow a teenage boy into a building when I didn't even know his name.

Well there you go another chapter going to keep writing please review this story isn't planned I'm just writing what comes to mind. So just let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Nikos POV

I knew what had to be done, but I didn't feel like I could do it. After I read the note I handed it to my sister and saw the look of fear and pain as she read it to. When she was done she looked at me with confused eyes.

"Riley wese gots ta go our seperate ways. Ise goin ta queens youse stay here in hattan. Don worry. Wese will see each other again." I hugged her before getting up to head to my room. I wanted to pack a bag of things to take with me. When I got downstairs she was already there. We split the money that was laying on the table then headed out the door looking back one last time at the place we would no longer call home. As we neared a lot of people I turned to her. She shook her head in understanding and I went towards Queens.

I felt I had been walking for what seemed like forever before I was stopped by a kid who looked like he wanted to kill me.

"Why youse in Bbrooklyn?" he sneered. I honestly didn't think it was any of his business so I continued to walk around the kid before I was stopped by another kid with a cane. He seemed to be tough and looked like he was in charge.

"Da kid asks youse a question youse should answah it." he smirked at me. I looked at him and explained the situation. He only nodded in understanding and let me pass. I got about 5 feet from them when I thought of something.

"Hey can I ask youse a faves? Ise got a sistah in hattan looking for woik. She's da prettiest goil were so youse won't miss her. Jes please keep yer eye on her?"

The guy nodded once to let me know he would do it I just smiled and headed towards queens again. Now that I knew Riley would be looked after I wasn't as worried. Now to find a job when I got to queens.


End file.
